All Grown Up
by pupeez4eva
Summary: Damian's graduating from high school, and the Bat Family wouldn't miss it for the world.


"There." Bruce finishes straightening Damian's tie, and gives his son a smile. "You look great."

Damian sighs, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Yes Father, I know," he replies.

"If you're worried — "

"Why on Earth would I be _worried?"_ Damian sounds incredulous. "Father, this is some idiotic school tradition that I don't care for at all. I'll be happy when I leave, and never have to see that place again."

Bruce sighs. There's no point in arguing about this, because he knows Damian's words are completely true. His son has always made his distaste for his high school abundantly clear — not because he was bullied, or because he found the work hard, but simply because he thought it to be a waste of time. If Damian says he can't wait to get away…well, it's probably true.

That doesn't mean that Bruce is allowing Damian to skip his graduation. He may not be father of the year, but he has a sentimental streak, and he is going to get some new pictures for the photo albums (which were Dick's idea, he swears).

"Well," Bruce says, looking at Damian with a critical eye, "I for one am very proud of you, Damian."

"I'd much rather you say you're proud of me for my work as Robin," Damian replies coolly. _"This_ is nothing to be proud of."

"I beg to differ," Bruce retorts. "You're growing up. Soon you'll be off to college — "

"I don't have time for foolish things like that," Damian says, cutting him off. "Gotham requires my undivided attention. Everything else comes second."

Bruce sighs. "Well, you can think about that later."

"Indeed," Alfred cuts in, smiling at Damian. "Master Damian, are you ready to go?" he asks.

"I'd rather not," Damian replies, frowning. He turns to Bruce. "Father, I have _no_ idea why you insist on attending this thing."

Bruce smiles gently, and squeezes Damian's shoulder. "It's a milestone in your life Damian," he replies. "That makes it important."

Bruce mentally pats himself on the shoulder for that. Maybe, at last, he's finally gotten the hang of this parenting thing — sure it took him a few other kids to get there, but some improvement is better than nothing, right?

"You didn't tell anyone else did you?" Damian's eyes narrow. "Father, you _promised_ remember?"

"I didn't tell anyone."

Technically he's not lying — _Alfred_ had been the one to inform the rest of the family. Partially to avoid a situation like this, and partially because whenever he tried to speak to Jason, it either ended with a door slamming in his face, or a bullet flying past his shoulder.

"He will not be pleased," Alfred informs him when Damian leaves the room. He sounds almost amused.

Bruce shrugs. "He'll get over it. This family has missed enough as it is."

...

Bruce is standing in the crowded auditorium, peering over the crowds, when he sees Dick rushing towards him. His eldest son is out of breath when he finally reaches him.

"Is it done?" Dick demands, breathing heavily. He sounds distressed. "Did we miss it?!"

Barbara walks up behind him, looking much calmer. She rolls her eyes, amused and exasperated. "Dick, he's graduating, not leaving the country."

Dick straightens, and shoots a wistful glance towards the front of the room, where high school kids, decked in black robes and graduation caps, are gathered.

"I can still remember when he was small enough for me to carry…"

Bruce stares at him sceptically, and he's not the only one — Barbara actually snorts in disbelief.

"Okay fine," Dick concedes, after a momentary pause, "he was small enough for me to carry when he was either heavily drugged, or really really tired. But still — look at him now." He gestures at the crowd of kids, and then frowns when he realises he has no idea where Damian is.

"You aren't going to cry are you?" Bruce asks, wincing.

Barbara snorts. "Dick, if you cry, I'm dumping you," she warns.

"Okay, I'm here, is it over."

They look up, and Bruce's eyebrows raise in surprise. Alfred had said he's spoken to Jason, and that Jason had agreed to come, but…Bruce hadn't actually expected to see him. Jason and family get-togethers just didn't mesh; Bruce couldn't even remember the last time his son had met with the entire family.

Well, Jason is here right now…and loud. Jason is very, very loud.

"Everyone calm your fucking arses down, I'm finally here."

A nearby couple shoots him a scandalised look. Bruce bites back a sigh; well, all good things came with consequences, he supposes.

"I know, I know, everyone was waiting for me, and now that I'm here we can get this show on the road."

"Nice to see you too Jason," Bruce says.

Jason rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, fuck you too old man." He turns to Dick. "So, the kid ready to leave yet? Alfred mentioned something about cake after."

"Not yet," Bruce says, trying to control his facial expression. A glare is threatening to break out, but Alfred spent a lot of time convincing Jason to come, and if Bruce screws this up there will be consequences (Bruce is almost certain that cake will be withheld).

"Oh god, why did I come so early?" Jason groans.

"Hey, he's there!" Barbara says, pointing at the crowd of students. Damian is walking to his seat.

There is the flash of a camera. Bruce turns, and sees Tim, Steph and Cassandra walking towards them.

"I figured you'd probably want some of these for later," Tim tells them, holding up his camera.

Dick beams. "Oh Timmy, I could hug you right now!" he exclaims.

"Please don't…" Tim looks apprehensive.

Steph stands on the tips of her toes, staring at Damian. There's a disbelieving grin on her face. "I can't believe the Demon Brat is actually graduating from high school," she exclaims. "It seems like only yesterday that he was prancing around, acting like a little shit and calling me Fatgirl…"

"That was yesterday," Cass tells her calmly.

Steph blinks. "…Huh. That's true. Wow, he really hasn't changed much, has he?"

"So what, is the brat moving out, or what?" Jason asks, sounding bored. Bruce gets the feeling that he's just trying to pass time, and that he could care less what the answer was.

"Guys, I think they're about to call his name!" Tim announces. "They're on to the W's."

Bruce glances briefly at the front of the room, and then turns back to his family. He shrugs, replying, "if Damian really wants to move out, I'm sure I can find him a very nice apartment — "

Dick frowns.

" — about five minutes away from the manor."

Dick relaxes, and then looks thoughtful.

"…How about five minutes away from my house?"

"The manor," Bruce insists.

"Half way?"

"…How about I just buy the whole apartment complex, and you can move in too."

He intends for it to be a joke — 'intends' being the key word.

Dick frowns. "I'm in my thirties Bruce."

Bruce feels a little twinge at that, because he still remembers the wide-eyed little boy he'd taken in all those years ago. And wow, where had all those years gone? He looks at his family, at all their imperfections, and feels warmth in his chest.

He'd been alone once. It's crazy to think how much things can change.

"Guys, Damian's next!" Steph announces eagerly. "Damian's next!"

Dick spins around, grinning widely. "Okay guys, as soon as they call his name, scream _really_ loudly!"

…And yeah, one of those imperfections is definitely that they are all _bat-shit crazy._

"Dick, I don't think that's the best idea — "

"Look, I came here, at least let me torment the brat before I leave," Jason interrupts.

Bruce opens his mouth to protest, but before he can, the name "Damian Wayne!" is called out.

Bruce turns to the front, in time to see Damian make his way towards the stage, and in time to hear Dick yell, _"YEAH! THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER!"_

Jason grins. _"THAT'S THE DEMON BRAT ALRIGHT! HEY DEMON BRAT, LOOK OVER HERE, THE WHOLE FAMILY'S HERE, EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T WANT — "_

 _"DAMIAN, CONGRATS!"_ Tim cuts Jason off. Jason glances at him, scowling.

 _"YEAH, GIVE US YOUR BEST SMILE!"_ Steph yells, while Barbara and Cass cheer, and Alfred watches them, smiling proudly.

Damian, now standing on the stage, turns to stare at them. By now, everyone in close vicinity to the Wayne family are either staring in amusement, or have moved far away. Damian scowls at them, his cheeks turning red; but despite his efforts to appear angry, Bruce can see a glint of happiness in his eyes.

Bruce stares at Damian, and then at the rest of his family, and smiles.


End file.
